Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention may relate to a heterojunction schottky gate bipolar transistor.
Description of the Related Art
Certain embodiments of the present invention provide improvements over traditional insulated-gate bipolar transistors. An insulated-gate bipolar transistor is generally understood as a three-terminal power semiconductor device that may operate as an electronic switch. The insulated-gate bipolar transistor can generally provide switching that occurs in a fast manner, with good efficiency. Insulated-gate bipolar transistors have been used in a wide variety of modern appliances.